


(Y/N) BUU x STEVEN UNIVERSE

by Matrixdexter



Category: Dragon Ball, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixdexter/pseuds/Matrixdexter
Summary: I honestly have no idea why I'm doing this I just thought it would been a funny story next thing I know I'm writing this
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader, Garnet (Steven Universe)/Reader, Jasper (Steven Universe)/Reader, Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader





	1. Why am i doing this!!!!?????

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2019 and now I’m posting it here

While half sleep in my bed in at 12:00 pm my mom told for like the fourth time to turn of the cellphone when out of ducking nowhere I remember dragon ball z and start think of fat buu or good buu and I start remembering a more tinier and skinnier buu and I remember: Kid Buu my favorite of all the buu family and then I started thinking that he's a strange alien and I remember that the Steven Universe movie just appeared out of nowhere and has aliens in it, then thought to myself would it be fun if kid buu was in Steven Universe

.

.

.

And the realization just hit me: what. If. Kid buu. Was. In. Steven Universe?

I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!

basically you’re gonna be kid buy in Steven universe and have a harem WHY? BECAUSE 


	2. BIO OF (Y/N) "KID" BUU

DATE OF BIRTH: (instead of putting an actual year I'm gonna put a gem event) when pink diamond got her actual first colony (you're planet)

NAME: (Y/N) "Kid" Buu

AGE: 774 (early teens in Majin)

RACE: Majin

WEAPONS: his fists and ki blasts

ABILITIES: flight, ki blast, body manipulation, regeneration, mystic attack, mystic ball attack, Majin Kamehameha, finger beam, ill flash, antenna beam, elastic antenna, sleep and might be able to fuse

LIKES: candy, fighting, probing Majins are superior, the crystal games (but doesn't like to show it), games, food, blowing things up, sleeping, movies, video gamesand pranking/embarrassing people

DISLIKES: any gem that serves under the diamonds, the diamonds, people taking or eating his candies/food, people calling him: cute, adorable, small, tiny and kid, mayor Dewey, Lars, people making fun of his war cry (which is just you screaming and beating your chest like a gorilla), arrogant people (ironic), and people saying he's weak

CATCHPHRASE: ME BUU, KIIL YOU (when really angry)

MAJING RACE FACS (that I made up):

Everyone is forced to learn how to fight at a very young age

Majin consider fighting with weapons dishonorable and those who wield them weak

They can reproduce like humans

Majin have a king/queen witch is supposed to be the strongest of their planet

They consider fighting the purest form of passion

BACKSTORY OR EXPOSITION TIME:

You were basically like every single Majin in you're planet you were born, you had pink skin, you had an antena on the top of your skull and could use ki but what separate you from the normal Majin was the fact that literally everyone but you were seven feet tall and you barely reached people's elbows witch earned you the nickname "kid" amongst you're people some Majin did it because of how funny it was when you get angry and other Majin didn't as an insult considering you weak and a disgrace to the Majin witch made you determined to prove everyone that you could called yourself Majin and you would have proved them wrong if it wasn't for those GEMS.

One day while outside of you're home in the woods training to become the strongest Majin there was you heard a noice like something powerful coming towards your home you looked up and saw a gigantic thing made of different colors: it's head and torso where white, it's left arm was blue, it's right arm yellow and its hips and legs were pink but was worrying you the most is that it was lowering towards the center of your village, you quickly went to your family luckily they were alright but it stills as unknown what was that giant thing or what it wanted suddenly some sort of crystallized ball started coming of the giant things chest and soon some sort of people came off of the crystal balls what made them so weird and intriguing was that they had gems attached to different parts of their bodies and then gigantic women came of the of different crystal colored balls two where at least 30 feet tall (I actually have no idea how tall the diamonds are) while one in the center was at least 20 feet they where in order blue, yellow and pink. They started doing some speech about our stupidity, our weakness, how we were primitive and how they were here to "help us" we obviously didn't like that so as soon as they finish our king tried to attack them but they used some sort of weird weapon that stunned her. They dared use weapons and consider the Majin weak those hypocrites soon more and more of those weird gem women came out of other floating hand shaped things from their conversations you were able to eavesdrop they called them ships, after another speech about our incompetence and how they were gonna help us they revealed that we were gonna be actually a test to see if an inspiring leader could actually be considered a leader this wannabe leader was: Pink Diamond.

30 years later:

THAT GEM DIDNT KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING FIRST SHE TAKES SO MUCH RESOURCES THAT OUR HOME LOOKS LIKE A WASTELAND AND NOW THERE VARELY ANY FOOD TO SUSTAIN THE MAJIN. THE SITUATION WAS SO BAD THAT THE OTHER DIAMONDS HAD TO COME DOWN AND FIX THE PROBLEMS BUT THEY COULDN'T BE FIXED BECAUSE OUR PLANET WAS DYING BUT APPARENTLY THE PINK ONE PASSED THE TEST DESPITE HOW TERRIBLE SHE CLEARLY IS AT LEADING.

Seeing how terrible the situation got the diamonds put us into two separate groups one for something back in their world called a zoo and the other to continue serving them in earth You're parents were in the zoo group while you were in the earth ship, you tried to fight back you even were able to punch the pink one by stretching your arm but were overwhelmed by the amounts of different games that attacked you, clearly angry for harming one of their leaders they decided to put you in their strongest cell as punishment and keep you there until you become loyal to the gems, they'd dragged you towards you're cell while you keep yelling and trashing and in that day you made a promise that one day you would destroy this so called “leaders” and make them beg for mercy and GIVING THEM NONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna leave this here for now I just wanted to get most of the background out of the way but I'm still gonna leave some unanswered questions like how did you escape? How did you meet rose? And why you joined the crystal gems? One day I will answer this question......probably if I’m felling like doing it

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do a female Steven universe but then I thought: “no that’s just weird” so I decided no to do that


End file.
